3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins!
3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins! (known as San-Ni-Ichi Dizuni e Yokoso, Pengin! in Japanese) is a new Disney anime special that would let the stars of 3-2-1 Penguins and Hanna/Barbera be a part of the Disney family for only Disneyland Resort in California and Tokyo Disney Resort in which it will be a midquel series to Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales ''at Walt Disney World in Florida, Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland and Recently Shanghai Disneyland. TV series English episodes will take place at the Disneyland Resort while Japanese episodes will obviously take place at Tokyo Disneyland. Hanna-Barbera characters will make guest appearances in three episodes and a TV special Episodes See ''List of the Adventures of Disney's 3-2-1 Penguins Episodes Cast Intros It will also have three different theme songs. Hanna/Barbera theme will play if the episode focuses on the Hanna/Babera characters and the 3-2-1 Penguins theme will play if the episode focuses on the 3-2-1 Penguins characters. Hanna/Barbera The theme song will be the recycled version of "Yogi's Gang" theme song, but the words will be changed. And also, the 3-2-1 Penguins characters and the Disney characters will join in the dancing. And the lyrics go like this: Magilla: C'mon, everybody! Let's join Yogi's Gang at The Happiest Place on Earth! Everyone: We're on a trip to the Magic Kingdom, We'll have a Ball at Disneyland. Boo Boo: Look down there, Yogi. It's Kylo Ren. Yogi: Okey-doke, let's fix him up. Everyone: That's one solution To stop pollution Huckleberry Hound: Hey Yogi, it's Ursula the Sea Witch. Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! We'll haveta take care of her some way. Boo Boo: Uh-oh! It's Maleficent and Jafar at 3 o'clock. Yogi: Hey, hey! Let's fix their clock! Huck: If those big goons were out of the way. Boo Boo: The world would be so bright and swell. Yogi: Let's try to keep it just that way. Everyone: It's up to you and me Yogi: It's up to you Snagglepuss: And you Magilla: And you It's up to you and me Yogi: Hey, hey, hey! It's Yogi's Gang! Sora, Donald & Goofy: At the Happiest on Earth. Characters See List of 3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins! Characters International Broadcasts This show will air in all countries except the East Coast of the US, some parts in Canada, and Some Parts of Europe . Songs See List of 3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins! songs Disney parks Zidgel, Midgel, and the rest of Penguins and Hanna/Barbera gangs will appear at Disneyland Resort in California and Tokyo Disney Resort Japan as walkarounds like other characters. A new parade for Disney's California Adventure will be called Disney's Celebration Cavalcade (similar to the Shake It! Celebrate It! parade at WDW's Magic Kingdom) with the characters as the Grand Marshals and a 4D film attraction with non-moving seats called 3-2-1 Penguins and The Amazing World of Hanna/Barbera!. Trivia * This Show will be Aired on Disney Channel Worldwide with It's Spinoff Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:The Adventures of Disney's 3-2-1 Penguins Category:Disneyland TV Specials Category:Anime Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Spoofs